


You Need A Break

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, POV Second Person, Pictures, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: You find yourself regretting your existence.





	You Need A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cleaned up version of a back and forth thing Spiderspooder and I did in our Tumblr chat, along with related doodles they did afterwards, everything posted with permission. If you have no idea what's going on, that's alright. I don't think we did either and we wrote the thing.

You are approached by a strange man with a mask. He aggressively shakes your hand while asking if you have time to talk about our lord and savior. You kindly decline, and the man thanks you for your time, and then knocks you out with a dustpan.

It's already looking like a bad day.

You wake up and find you’ve been tied up. You also notice there’s more people like the strange man. One pokes you with what looks like multiple pens taped together. Everyone starts singing. You are still being poked.

It's a little unsettling.

You laugh nervously as a being that somewhat resembles the demon on the posters falls from the ceiling with a loud curse, when he gets up he greets you and then grabs the man from earlier. You're pretty sure you're about to witness a murder. Sadly, you're a little tied up with other things. You are still being poked. You look over at the person poking you, you ask them to kindly stop.  
  
They say no, and poke you harder. You would poke them back if you could. See how they like it!  
  
You try to spit at them but it lands on your chin, they laugh a little and wipe it away. You feel embarrassed.  
  
The demon is laughing at you. The others join in. Not an ideal day, but sadly not your worst.  
  
You start to regret coming to see your best friend, you then question where he is and if he’s okay. Worry shows on your face.  
  
They stop laughing. You are poked again. You do not react.  
  
They poke you again, you do nothing. You keep thinking about your friend, if you failed him. If you let him die alone.  
  
The demon pokes you now. Asks if you're alright. You do not respond. The demon sighs, and suddenly everyone starts to sing again. It's torture.  
  
You start to hum with, it’s not like there was much to do anyway. The person who poked you noticed this and encourages you to do more. You stop humming now.  
  
The room falls into silence and then more noise as they try to encourage you to sing, Their attempts fall flat. You will not sing  
  
Someone walks up to you and sings a verse and asks you to do the same. You don’t.

This goes on for a bit before they let out an angry sigh and leave. The strange man from before walks up next. He tries to talk about his lord and savior again. He points at the demon. It doesn't seem right but you're not in the position to argue.  
  
The demon then walks over, clearly done with this shit, and picks you up and walks out. A few minutes later he hands you to a dog, says he’ll be back. Then leaves.

 

The dog is friendly. You like the dog. You still want to go home. You ask the dog where you could find an exit, he offers bacon soup instead. You accept it. You decide to find an exit later, and maybe bring the dog with you.  
  
You get a sense, somewhere, an angel is bitching.

 

But right now, it's you and dog. You hope the demon doesn't come back. You immediately regret hoping, as there was a knock on the door. Dog answers and the demon walks in. He sits down and has some soup. You ask if you can be excused.

You are not excused. The demon grabs your shoulder. The demon says stuff. You really don't want to believe it, but this is exactly what your best friend would do.

You interrupt the demon and ask him a question only your friend would know. He answers correctly. You pause a few moments before running off and breaking down the door. You're not putting up with this shit. This is enough. The line has been drawn. No more of this.

Your friend, if you can even still call him that, chases after you. You realize he doesn't know how to take a hint. You find somewhere to hide. You wait some time, then leave. You go look for your dog. The dog is still eating bacon soup. You grab a can, and lead your dog away, asking about an exit again. 

After finally finding the exit the demon confronts you. You look him dead in the space where his eyes would be and tell him to move.

The demon doesn't respond or move for some time. But eventually he relents, and he moves aside. You and your dog leave.

You take one last look at the man you used to know and what he’d become. Maybe, just maybe. You’ll visit sometime. After the demon sees you in court, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> All doodles at https://spiderspooder.tumblr.com/post/175083104552/conversation-doodles


End file.
